Far To Go
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Miss Parker discovers a secret and Jarod helps.
1. Baby Parker

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: This story has been on my mind for a while. It takes place a couple of months when Baby Parker was born.

Far To Go

Miss Parker held the baby in her arms. The baby that she had helped deliver months ago. Her father never once that she knew visited Baby Parker and she was the only one in her family that has. Not even her brother had visited the tiny helpless baby. She had grown attached to the baby and she knew so had he. She put the baby back in the crib and turned to go to the tech room to see if there were any leads on wonder boy.

She walked into the room to find that Broots was at the computer already working and Sydney was already there too.

"Have you found anything?"

Broots jumped from his chair and turned to her, as did Sydney.

"Miss Parker, I think that you should sit down."

"What is it Sydney?"

"Broots found something in the mainframe that wasn't supposed to be found.

"Spit it out Broots."

"You should sit down in front of the computer and read." He got up and let Miss Parker take his seat.

She looked at them and then back to the computer. After she read it she was furious.

"I can't believe it. The baby that I helped deliver is mine and Jarod's and my father knew it."

She got up and walked to the door.

"Miss Parker, if you go to your father with this news don't you think that they would move him?"

She turned to stare at Sydney and walked to the chair and sat down. He was right. If she told her father that she knew that he would move her son. Her son, her baby boy.

"Are you going to tell Jarod about his son?"

"I don't know Sydney."

"I think that you should tell him because he needs to know that he has part of his family here. What we need to do is act the same way that we've always do and not let them know what we know."

"You're right about acting the same way we've always did. I'm still thinking about if I should tell Jarod about his son."


	2. Trust

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Far To Go

She was at her house getting ready to go to bed. She was still at the Centre trying to find out how to get the baby out and get herself out to take care of him. She knew that she had to get the baby out of the Centre, so he wouldn't end up like Jarod, or herself. She also knew that she couldn't call the baby Parker and he needed a name.

She laid down and finally went to sleep until at 2 am in the morning there was a phone call. She knew who it was and picked it up.

"What?"

"Hello, Miss Parker."

"I'm glad that you called. I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I can't say over the phone. I need to talk to you."

"Can I trust you?"

"Yes."

"I'll get in touch with you soon."

"Fine." She said as she hung up the phone.

----

A few days later she was sitting on a bench in a park waiting for Jarod to make an appearance. She knew that he was making sure that she hadn't been followed. Finally she saw him walking towards her and sat down on the bench.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"The baby that I helped deliver the baby that I thought was my brother is mine and yours."

"What?"

"I found out a couple of days ago. My father knew that he was our son and he never told me."

"I have a son? We have a son?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to get him out?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to help."

"I thought that you might want to."

"I'll get in touch with you."

She nodded and watched him get up and walk away.


	3. Death

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Far To Go

Miss Parker stood there with the gun trained on him as Sam slapped the handcuffs on him. This was the plan to get Jarod back and hope that the promise that her father would keep it.

A few hours later they reached the Centre and took him towards her father's office and opened the door. She dragged the pretender inside and watched her father smile at her.

"Angel, you did you job. You brought him back to us."

"The deal I made. Is it still good?"

"Yes, Angel. You may leave the Centre."

"Thank you, Daddy."

-----

A few weeks later she was almost ready to leave with baby Parker, leave this life behind and her family. She had to think of the baby now. She had to think of starting a new life with him and leave her past behind.

She walked out of the office to go down to the cell that Jarod was being held in. She walked out of the elevator ready to face him and he wasn't there. She wondered where he was and why he wasn't there. She went back into the elevator and went to the tech room. When she opened the door she saw the somber faces of both Broots and Sydney.

"What is it Sydney?"

"I'm sorry to say this, but Jarod was killed."

"What do you mean?"

She sat down and watched the DSA that showed him dying.

"This could be a fake."

"You know Dexter? The one with.."

"Broots."

"He was there when this happened. It's true."

"No, this can't be happening."

She knew that she had to get out now and Broots and Sydney would have to come with her.


	4. Four Years

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Far To Go

Four Years

Baby Parker known as Adam was sitting in his room playing with his toys. He often played with Debbie and loved Uncle Broots and Grandpa Sydney. They were their neighbors and he loved his mommy. He looked around when he heard a voice talk to him. It was Mommy's voice.

Hello little man. I'm not your Mommy even if I sound like her. I'm your Mommy's, Mom. I'm your Grandma. I know that you can hear me and I need you to do something for me. My daughter can't hear me like you do that is why I need you to do this. Tell your Mommy that Jarod's alive.

"Daddy?"

Yes, little man your daddy is alive. I need you to tell her this.

He left his toy car and raced down to where his mother was cleaning the house.

"Mommy, Mommy. I need to tell you something."

"What's the matter Adam?"

"I was playing with my toys when I heard a voice, but it was your voice. She told me that it wasn't you, but your Mommy. She told me that my Daddy's alive."

"Jarod's alive?"

"Yes. She called me little man."

"Why don't you watch your movie while I talk to your Grandpa and Uncle."

She walked to the phone and picked it up. Broots should be home by now first called Sydney and then Broots. They would come over as soon as they could. Debbie said hello and took Adam up to his room, so they could talk.

She told the two what her son had said.

"It looks like Adam has the inner sense."

"I thought that his death was real."

"I don't know how it happened, but it looks like it was faked."


	5. Jarod

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Far To Go

He was lying in his cell on the bed in pain. He had been beaten today for not obeying one of Mr. Raines's orders. He had often been beaten for not following orders and this was not the first time that it happened.

He had a trying day and the simulation did not help with his mood. He didn't want to do the sim and he had rebelled against it thus the beating. He wondered if he would ever get away from the pain and darkness of this place. Sometimes when he was sleeping he would almost remember an older man who helped with his Sims and a beautiful woman with dark hair and blue eyes. He wondered who they were and why they were in his dreams.

The next day he was taken to the sim room again and he was in there alone when the vent opened and Angelo hopped down to the room.

"Angelo, what are you doing here?"

"Come with me."

"What about Mr. Raines?"

"Not around for now. Come before it's to late."

He looked around and then went with Angelo.

"Where are we going?"

"Away."

They finally reached the outside and Angelo first stepped out and then so did Jarod. When he looked around flashlights were turned on which blinded him.

"Jarod, it's okay. You're going to be free."

"Free?"

"Friends. Come on."

"Angelo's right we need to go now."

Angelo, Jarod and the rest walked to the car and got in. When they were away from the Centre they pulled into a safe house. They walked in the house and turned on the lights. Debbie was safe with Adam at Broots friend at work. He and his wife had two kids and Debbie had often been over their house and she liked them.

Jarod walked inside, looked around and then at the people around him. They gasped as the saw his battered frame. He gingerly sat down and when he sat on the couch and his back hit the couch's back he winced.

"Who are you? I've seen you before."

"You don't know who we are?"

"No. Should I and why were you were in my dreams?"

"I was in your dream?"

"Yes, and so was he. You were in charge of my Sims and you were trying to capture me, but I couldn't make sense of it."

"Are you okay, Jarod?"

"I'm fine."

"Let me take a look, Jarod." Said Sydney concerned with his pretender.


	6. Family

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Far To Go

They arrived home a day later and Broots had called his friend to tell them that he was going to pick up Debbie and Adam. Jarod looked around and saw a picture of Adam. When they were at the safe house Miss Parker had told him that they shared a son and his name was Adam.

Angelo had told him that Jarod was lost, but soon would find his way home. Angelo would be living with Sydney.

Adam opened the car door and ran up to the house just seconds after they had stopped in their driveway. Broots had explained who Jarod was, why he wasn't there before and what his job was at the Centre.

They both went into the house and saw that Jarod was looking at his son in wonder. She saw his bruised face and felt sorry for him. She had never met a genius before let alone a pretender.

"Jarod, this is my daughter Debbie. Debbie this is Jarod."

Jarod looked up from his son and walked towards the two. "Hello, Debbie."

"Hi."

----

Week's later Jarod's memories were coming back to him. He remembered at first that they had told him that Sydney, Miss Parker, Broots and his daughter had died, but after that they had began drugging him to make him do the Sims. Those drugs made him forget Miss Parker and the rest of them.

They still had far to go, but they were getting there.

The End


End file.
